


Won't be Shaving Anytime Soon

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex really likes Ryland's beard.A sort of short drabble.





	Won't be Shaving Anytime Soon

"I need to shave..." Ryland was rubbing at his sort of sad excuse of a beard. Alex jumps. "NO!" Ryland flinches and starts laughing. "What? Why can't I shave?" He asked in-between giggles. Alex blushes from embarrassment, he really didn't mean to respond that loudly. He looks down at the coffee table. "I like your beard...I like when it rubs against my neck when you hug me. It feels nice." Ryland smirks and looks back at the TV screen. "I should just give you hickies if it feels that good on your neck." Alex flushes an even darker color. "I-I....Umm..." He stutters while playing with his dark curly hair, a nervous tactic. Ryland's smirk grows even wider. He leans across the couch and moves his mouth towards Alex's neck, pushing his curls out of the way. He softly bites down and sucks on the spot right underneath Alex's jaw. Alex gasps and grips Ryland's shoulders. As Ryland continues to suck into his skin, his beard rubs just the right way against his neck, Alex tries to unsuccessfully bite back a smile. Ryland eventually pulls back, much to Alex's disappointment, and admires his work. He traces the red, splotchy mark with his thumb. "I can't wait for that to turn purple. Alex's breath hitches. Ryland looks at his eyes. "How was that?" Alex tries to swallow, but his mouth feels like a desert. "Umm..G-good, R-really good." Ryland hums a laugh. "So I guess I won't be shaving anytime soon.." Alex looks surprised. "W-We can do that more?" Ryland scratches his beard, his nervous tactic. "Only if you want to.." Alex nods and Ryland smiles. "Good, it can be our new thing." Alex smiles. "We seem to be having a lot of those lately." Ryland leans in again and starts kissing up and down Alex's neck, making sure not to disturb the sore bruise, that was placed before. "Is that a good or bad thing?" He asks in-between kisses. Alex lets out a breathy moan and grips Ryland hair as he reaches a particularly sensitive spot. "G-good! Very good~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff! Leave kudos if you want more :)


End file.
